


First Time Postponed

by SamuelJames



Series: Falling For A Dancer [5]
Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've got Stephen's house to themselves but end up not going all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Postponed

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: First Time Postponed_   
>  _Pairing: Frank/Stephen_   
>  _Rating: 18+_   
>  _Summary: They've got Stephen's house to themselves but end up not going all the way._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

He's finally here, about to lose his virginity and he's scared but excited. It's not like they're going from a kiss straight to this but although they've done stuff before this he's worried he'll do it wrong. Stephen asks if he's okay and Frank just nods.

"You look really pale. There'll never be a perfect magical moment but I'd rather wait until you don't look like you're about to puke on me."

Frank kisses him, "want to do it, just nervous like."

He leans over to kiss Stephen who moves at the last second.

"I love you and it has to be the right time for you, for us. We should wait."

Feeling a little relieved Frank agrees. He kisses Stephen and there's no panic or worry. They lie down facing each other and Frank's stomach does this thing like he's just gotten off a roller coaster. He's not used to moments of joy bubbling up in his stomach.

"I love you too."

With the pressure off there's kisses, touches and groping that doesn't have to lead anywhere. He opens Stephen's jeans and slides his hand inside his boxers. Stephen is already hard and moans quietly when Frank grips his cock. They've done this a few times and Frank loves learning how to get a reaction from his boyfriend. He shoves the jeans and boxers down a bit and leans over, licking the length of Stephen's cock. He feels Stephen's hand on the back of his neck and licks round the head while using his hands on the shaft. Trying to get Stephen's whole cock in his mouth hasn't ended well before.

After a few minutes of stroking, licking and kissing he's rewarded with Stephen moaning and arching up off the bed a little. Frank strokes him quickly and watches the expression on Stephen's face. He looks gorgeous like this and calls out Frank's name as he comes. Frank grabs the tissues to clean them both and discreetly licks his hand while Stephen still has his eyes closed. It's not the best taste in the world but it's not awful either. Next time maybe he'll let Stephen come in his mouth because he knows how good it feels when Stephen does it for him.

Stephen kicks off his jeans and reaches for Frank's belt. It'd be easier if they'd just stripped off before starting.

"That was totes amazing, babes."

Frank never knows what to do with compliments so he just smiles at Stephen. It's taken this long for him to be able to tell Stephen he loves him. Stephen gets his belt open, then the button and then the zip. He has to move to push them down and when he settles again Stephen kisses him and brushes his thumb across Frank's tattoo.

"We should get rid of those first two letters."

Frank nods. "Some day. When it's just us happy together. Could get your name tattooed on me." He means it too.

Stephen brings his hand down to Frank's hip. "That would be dead romantic."

Any further discussion on the matter is postponed when Stephen swirls his tongue round the head of Frank's cock. Then Stephen takes him in his mouth and it feels fantastic. Stephen stops for a moment and kisses his thigh pushing Frank's legs further apart. Stephen licks his balls and strokes his dick making Frank want to moan. He bites his lip instead, too embarrassed to make noise. When Stephen takes him in his mouth again, Frank cups the back of his neck - not to hold him there but just to be touching the first person to show him what it's like to be loved.

"I'm gonna come soon."

Stephen smiles up at him with a cheeky grin on his face. "That's the plan, babes."

It doesn't take too much longer before Stephen makes him come and Frank pulls Stephen up to kiss him.

"I'm sorry we didn't do everything."

Stephen pulls the covers over them.

"Your mum'll be back soon."

"At least another half hour. We've got time to talk. You don't have to say sorry for anything."

"We like never said who'd do what. I can't do neither."

Stephen takes his hand under the covers and squeezes it. "You couldn't suck dick before either. I'd never had sex until I did. I don't expect perfect, it'll just be good cos it's you. I've never topped but I know how to be careful and take my time. I could do that for you or talk you through doing it to me."

Frank's not sure what to say. He expects he'll want to try both and he doesn't know where to start. He pulls their hands free from under the duvet.

"Rock, paper, scissors and whoever wins gets to choose."

"Seriously?"

"Good as any other way."

Stephen holds out his hand and they play. Frank's paper covers Stephen's rock and Stephen looks at him expectantly.

Frank has to look away. "Can you? Like when it's time, could you fuck me please?"

"Course, babes."

Stephen sets an alarm on his phone for fifteen minutes time so they'll be dressed before Stephen's mum gets back. Frank closes his eyes, enjoying sharing Stephen's bed albeit temporarily.


End file.
